


you clean the house

by slightlybatty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grimmauld Place, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlybatty/pseuds/slightlybatty
Summary: everyone has died, and you are alone.





	you clean the house

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

Master asks you to help Him, and of course you agree. You wonder why He asks for you specifically, and fear a little for your life. Master gives you specific instructions to return after He is done with you, and you are glad he is so kind to you.

You almost die. Master is sympathetic, and you are glad he is so kind to you.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

Master asks you to help him, and of course you do. He asks you to not tell anyone, and of course you don't.

Master dies. You sob, mourning your good Master, your best Master. You lay your hand on his door when Lady Mistress isn't looking and preserve his room as strongly as you can, warding it against anyone. He was so kind to you; it's the least you can do.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

Lord Master dies and Lady Mistress hears about Master's death, finally, finally, and she mourns for both of them, for her great husband, for her kind son. You set up the altar so she can do so properly, and she thanks you, for the first and last time. You are shocked.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

It is a relief to fall back into the relative peace of mindless chores. Your False Master is imprisoned and He the Unholy is dead, gone, but your spine tingles with unease and recognition when you pass Master's Last Wish. Lady Mistress looks worse for wear, and even your lifeless relatives know that she is dying.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

Lady Mistress refuses to see a healer, her skin slowly bubbling and green creeping down her arms.  
  
You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

Lady Mistress is in so much pain, she can barely call out anymore. You stay by her side almost constantly.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You close your eyes as you color Lady Mistress's tea in potions to calm, to soothe, to kill. You cannot bear to see her die so slowly and so painfully. You say goodbye to Lady Mistress and greet her portrait in the hall.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

Your family sneers at you, a ghastly visage you come to mirror. You clean the house, avoiding their heads.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the house.

You clean the rooms of the house, leaving them and their hallway dusty. Your fingers itch to do something about the dust when you look at it, so you stop looking altogether.

You clean the rooms of the house.

You clean the rooms of the house.

You clean the rooms of the house.

You clean the rooms of the house.

Phineas Nigellus gazes at you with sad eyes, so you avoid his portrait. This knocks out a good chunk of the rooms, but you continue to clean the others. You lie to Portrait Lady Mistress when she asks you if you've cleaned the house. Your fingers itch and you go to polish silver.

You clean the rooms of the house.

You clean the rooms of the house.

You clean the rooms of the house.

You clean the rooms of the house.

Portrait Lady Mistress talks to you every day, but you can see her sanity slipping with only you for company. You don't bother with the rooms anymore; she never asks, and it is a fruitless task.

You clean the heirlooms.

You clean the heirlooms.

You clean the heirlooms.

You clean the heirlooms.

You don't tell Lady Mistress about the pests that have found their way into your home. You especially don't tell Lady Mistress that you saw Him in the boggart, taunting you with Master's lifeless body. He the Unholy wears Master's Last Wish. You let the doxies bite your hands for failing him.

You clean the heirlooms.

You clean the heirlooms.

You clean the heirlooms.

You clean the heirlooms.

Sometimes, you wish for False Master to come back, just to tell someone about Master's Deed and Master's Last Wish. You know how much False Master hates his own family, but he had always held a soft spot for Master.

You clean Master's Last Wish.

You clean Master's Last Wish.

You clean Master's Last Wish.

You clean Master's Last Wish.

You wait for anyone to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> master - regulus  
> lord master - orion  
> lady master - walburga  
> false master - sirius  
> he the unholy - voldemort  
> master's deed - regulus's mostly successful rebellion  
> master's last wish - slytherin's locket
> 
> walburga had dragon pox.
> 
> i thought most of this was self explanatory, but then, i wrote it, of course i'd think that. 
> 
> r&r / comment please !!


End file.
